


Fast Food Love Affair

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: corporate personification
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Arby's doesn't want your drama, Corporate personification - Freeform, Crack, F/F, Fast Food, Fast food personification, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Arby just wants to be left alone so she can lose herself in art.  Unfortunately, Wendy has decided they are best friends.  Even more unfortunate, Wendy attracts drama everywhere she goes.  This time though, maybe it's worth it to actually help Wendy.  Arby always was a sucker for love.





	Fast Food Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge I was given, I probably will never write this 'fandom' again but -- hey it was fun :) *love*

"Seriously, Wendy.  I don't want to get into this.  Just admit you like Ron and leave me alone."  Arby leaned back in her desk, putting her glasses back on as she looked across the table at the red-haired girl.

 

"I do not.  It's not funny, stop acting like I like that loser!"  The girl flopped across the desk opposite Arby as she sighed loudly.  "Just -- help me out here."

 

"OK, No.  Absolutely No.  I am not getting involved in this stupid thing you two have going on."

 

"It's not stupid!  He said he's better than I am and I am the fucking best person to have at a tailgate -- admit it!"  The girl sighed louder and Arby knew there was no escaping this.

 

"I am not, absolutely not, making fake announcements for a burger cookout for you.  Number one, I have to finish my art final. Number two, I have etsy orders to finish.  Number three, if I had spare time, which I don't, I'd spend it drawing season three stuff so I'd have new prints to sell at the Con in February, not making some fake tailgate thing to get pulled into this stupid drama of yours!"  She sighed as she recapped her marker, carefully storing it point down and knowing she needed refills for at least three colors -- more like all of them, but three were now at the point she could only use them for a minute at a time before letting them sit.

 

"But he's going to ask out Star!"  The girl whined, making it clear there would be no peace in the art room until she got her way.

 

Arby looked up, sighing, oh there it was.  "He hasn't asked her out yet though, has he?"

 

"No …"

 

"So, you could ask her out…"

 

"I … can't ask her out."

 

Arby just sighed, "Seriously?  Why not?" Oh, this was a headache coming on.

 

Wendy mumbled something.

 

"What was that?"

 

The mumble wasn't any more understandable the second time.

 

"Wendy, I swear.  You know I'm busy, just tell me what you did?"  Oh, she knew Wendy had done something -- or more likely said something.  That girl could never keep her mouth shut.

 

"Fine! She gave me a cup of coffee last week and I called it overpriced and pretentious, okay?"  The red-headed girl threw herself down on the desk, covering her head with her arms as she did.

 

"So … she gave you coffee.  Then you insulted her?" 

 

"Shut up!"

 

"So you need to say you're sorry."

 

Wendy sat up, looking at Arby with complete shock that those words had escaped the girl's mouth.  "What!"

 

"So. You. Nee. To. Say. You. Are. Sorry."  Honestly, this had completely ruined any ability the girl had to finish her final project.  She was upset, and now drawn into this senseless drama between Wendy and Ron -- and this time it involved Starbuck.  Honestly, why she was friends with these people -- oh yeah, Wendy has decided she was her friend back in kindergarten and Arby had had no say in it.

 

"I can't do that!"

 

"Well, if you can't do that, then I can't help you."

 

"So -- if I apologize, you'll help me?"

 

"If you apologize, I will help you -- but you have to give me a ride to the store because I need to get some more supplies." 

 

"Honestly, do you buy anything except art supplies?"  Wendy stood up though, walking over to the window to look out at the snow.

 

"Art supplies to help you, so stop complaining?"  Why she was helping, honestly -- then again, maybe Wendy was right and they were best friends forever.  That was another thing that made a lot more sense in kindergarten instead of high school.

 

"Okay then, let's go!"

 

"And you're paying."

 

"Fine!"

 

* * *

 

The next day, Wendy held a small gift in her hands.  She didn't know if this was going to work, but it was her best chance.

 

Star was sitting in the cafeteria, her mom had dropped her off at school early since the woman always was running off to work at some stupid hour.  

 

With a deep breath, Wendy walked up to the girl, setting the small gift-wrapped box down as she looked at the floor.  "I wanted to say sorry for what I said. I just -- I panicked and when I panic I say mean things that I don't mean." 

 

Star looked up at the red-headed girl, her own long tresses dyed in shades of green.  "I … it's okay?" She hadn't expected Wendy to be apologizing. Wendy never apologized to anyone.  She reached out to start unwrapping the present, "You didn't have to…"

 

"Yes, I did."  Wendy took a deep breath, hoping this would work.  She was so nervous though. This was not normal for her, she normally just lashed out at people, but Arby was right.  Lashing out wasn't going to work, she had to say she was sorry.

 

Soon Starbuck had the box open and pulled out the coffee cup.  Arby's art style was distinct, but the cup was clearly from Wendy to her.  One green shaded kitten with deep green eyes was sitting and holding a flower.  The other kitten had red pigtails and tabby stripes. The text 'I think you're Purrfect' was written across the top with a heart on each side of the words.

 

Wendy mumbled something under her breath.

 

Looking up, Star's eyes were near liquid, "This is…."

 

"Please don't say stupid?"

 

Star shook her head and blushed, "I was going to say 'purr' fect."  She even emphasized the 'purr' as she flushed and smiled at Wendy.


End file.
